School Days
by ClaretheBear
Summary: ReaderXSomeone. High School AU. You are a third year student in high school with your best friends Sakiko and Takuto. You meet new and old acquaintances at school. One day, you get a letter in your locker, telling you to go behind the gym. You go and saw... Features other characters from other games such as Rkiudoh Kyohei (SITS), Nanahoshi Sakuya (TLSL) and many more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the characters. They are owned by Voltage Inc.**

"Hurry up [Name] or we are going to be late!"shouted Sakiko who was standing above my bed.

"5 more minutes…"I whined and pulled my bed sheets to cover my face.

"We ain't got 5 minutes! Now get out of bed! We are going to be late for the first day of school!" she scolded. I reached for my alarm clock to check the time. I read the time and ripped the bed sheets off me.

"Oh crap we are going to be late!" I cried out and rushed to get ready.

…..

"Hurry up or we are going to miss the opening ceremony!" Sakiko pointed out as we ran towards the gates. We finally reached the school grounds, barely on time; we headed straight for the gym.

"We made it!" I cheered out loud, gaining strange looks from the underclassmen.

"You should at least act like a senior. People are going to look up to you know." Sakiko scolded me again.

It's finally the last year of high school. I'm so excited I could just scream on the top of my lungs. I felt so jittery.

"Ew, gross." said a deep familiar voice behind me. I turned around and see a tall blonde boy, giving me a disgusted look.

"That's not nice Tak-kun." I crossed my arms. Hirukawa Takuto is his actual name. Tak-kun is a nickname that I gave but for some reason it annoys him. We have been friends since the second year of middle school. We always make fun of each other but get along really well to the point we even share lunches and sleep on each other's lap. What a strange relationship.

"Come on, let's take a seat you guys." Sakiko smiled at us and pushes us to a couple of empty seats. Sakiko and I have been friends since we were in diapers. She's out going, cheery, and a total girly girl; the opposite of me who is more into drawing till the break of dawn, but I love her to death.

Then the lights start to dim to show that the ceremony is about to start.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Satoshi Private High School. I am your principle…" said a tall old man in a gray suit with a silver tie holding a wooden cane. "This year is the start of your high school life or the very last…" he said but his speech is so boring and long, it's putting everyone to sleep

My excitement is going downhill fast.

"This is going to take forever." Takuto exaggerated. "Wake me up when this is over." He said, closing his eyes. Then he is soundly asleep.

"This is totally not fun." Sakiko muttered under her breath. Tell me about it.

"Now let me introduce you to our two new members of our staff." The principle said and shows the students two guys who were sitting behind him. One man was slender, wearing black suit with a red tie. He had brown eyes and hair. He comes up to the microphone to introduce himself.

"Hello, students, I am the new Physics teacher for third years, Kougami Yamato. I am looking forward to teaching you." He said, giving a very handsome smile. The next man was light blonde with blue eyes in a with lab coat. He didn't even speak into the microphone or near it and just gave a bow and went back to his seat. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. What a strange guy.

"That was our new nurse, Shibasaki Ren. Please be respect full to our new teachers." The principle smiled and continued his speech. As he talked about what this year was going to be like, can hear the girls whispering about the new teachers.

"Kougami-sensei is handsome isn't he?" one girl squealed in a whisper.

"I find Shibasaki-sensei more attractive." Another girl whispered.

"OMG they are totally gorgeous! Did you see them [Name]!" Sakiko whispers as she gripped my arm tightly. "Too bad I already have a boyfriend." Yeah, the college guy she's been seeing for three months.

"What, you seem like you want a 'forbidden' relationship?" I said using air quotes, mocking fun of her.

"That's like every girl's fantasy! Don't you have a fantasy like that?" she asked.

"I never gave it much thought really." I said frankly.

"That's so sad!" she cried loudly. "Oh, I can't believe you never think of those things!"

"I'm sorry?" I said, not really knowing of what to say.

"Is everything alright back there?" the principle asked.

"N-Nothing is wrong!" I spoke up immediately. I got up and bowed and quickly sat back down. I heard some giggles and snickers from all directions, especially from Takuto who was supposed to be asleep.

This is not good start to a first day.

…..

"No! Why is Sakiko in a different classroom!?" I cried, falling onto my knees.

"I know right! It's not going to be fun without you!" she cried with me as we hugged each other.

"You two get up from the ground! You're starting to make a scene!" Takuto shouted.

"Shut up Tak-kun, you don't understand my pain! I have to put up with you since we are in the same class!" I buried my face in Sakiko's shoulder.

"It's going to be fine! I'll be there in spirit!" said Sakiko as she pets my head. Then Takuto drags me by the collar way from her all the way to our classroom. He puts me in the seat in the second to last row of desks, next to the window. He sits behind me and puts his head down.

"You are my cover." He said as he closes his eyes again.

"Why me?" I asked but he doesn't answer me.

"Ooohhh Takky!" cried a familiar voice. I looked over and see a girl with a black pony tail and behind her were a pair of black-haired, identical twin girls.

"Erika and the rejected Olsen twins at four o'clock." I whispered in his ear. Hearing that, he quickly went down under his desk.

"Takky, what are you doing down there!? That's not how you greet your fellow classmates!" she smiled and tried to get him out from under his desk.

"Yeah fellow classmates!" the twins echoed. Then she looks over at me with a smirk on her face.

"…[Name]." she said, trying to sound like she likes me.

"Erika." I said, giving her a little wave. Erika is one of the most popular girls in school. She's on the top 50, ranking fourth place. She might be smart but she's annoying. She is obsessed with Takuto to the point where he has to hide himself just to avoid her. She hates my guts and I don't even know why.

Behind her is her 'poesy', twins Rina and Kana. They share one brain and say and do whatever Erika says. It's kind of sad but annoying as hell.

"I heard that you made a fool out of yourself at the ceremony this morning. Ain't that tragic!" she laughs loudly and twins followed. I gave them a sarcastic smile and rolled my eyes.

"Don't do it again. It will give you a bad reputation." She said smiling and sits down in a desk next to Takuto. Then suddenly someone gets up under her, knocking Erika to the ground.

"Hey, what is your problem!?" she shouted at the person standing above her. It was a tall guy with black hair and icy blue eyes. He glared at her and ran out of the classroom.

"Weirdo…" Erika mutters as she gets up. "Maybe next semester. Wait for me until then Takky!" she says and goes to the first row of desks.

"Poor guy, is he going to be alright?" I wondered. Takuto comes out from under the desk and shrugs.

"I don't know but he's my hero. I own him one." He said as he sat down. Then the school bell rings, alarming everyone that school was starting.

"Welcome everyone; I am your homeroom and Physics teacher for the year, Kougami-sensei." The teacher says as he walks into the classroom. He sets his stuff on the podium in the front of the class and looks around at the students. Then his eyes fall on me.

Damn, he probably recognizes me. Sakiko and I did seem rude during the ceremony. He gives a little glare as he looks at me.

"…So let's start by introducing ourselves." He said not looking away. "You girl, in the back, by the window, you do it first." He points at me. I looked around and found myself stared by everyone. I looked back at the teacher and pointed at myself. He nods and motions his hand to stand up. I pouted a little and reluctantly got up from my seat.

"My name is [Last name] [Name]. I like to draw, sing, and eat food." I said and sat down back in my seat.

"[Last name] [Name]…" he repeated under his breath. "Okay, let me call out names! After your name is called, introduce yourself"

Why did he even call on me if he was just going to do that anyway?

"Nanahoshi Sakuya!" Kougami-sensei called out but no one answers. I looked around to see if anyone was missing. My eyes landed on a desk next to Takuto that was empty.

' _That guy who ran off's desk. Is that Sakuya-san?_ ' I thought. Kougami-sensei calls out his name again but still no answer.

"I saw him run off to the nurse's office." One guy spoke up.

"Oh really? Can someone go to the nurse's office to confirm?" He narrows his eyes, thinking it's a lie.

"I'll go!" I raised my hand up high. The teacher looks at me with the same look but he nods.

"Then in the mean time… Erika will introduce herself." He said looking back and forth from the podium to the rest of the students. Erika gets up happily and began to talk about herself. I quickly got up and left the room.

I walked slowly to the nurse's office trying to take my time so I don't have to hear Erika's self-introduction, knowing that it will take a while. I enter the nurse's office and saw Shibasaki-sensei sleeping on one of the beds like a baby.

I came up to him and gently shook him.

"Shibasaki-sensei, wake up." I said softly. I looked at him a bit closer. He is a really handsome fellow.

Suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me down to his chest.

' _Oh my god! What do I do!?_ ' I panicked and squirmed in his embrace. Then I felt him push me away and sits right up.

"I'm sorry!" he said with a startled look on his face.

"I-its f-fine…" I said nervously and cleared my throat. "I…um…am looking for a Nanahoshi Sakuya. Did he come here?" I asked. Shibasaki-sensei points to the bed next to him without saying a word. I bowed and went towards the bed he pointed at. I pulled the curtains back and found Sakuya laying there, glaring at me.

"Yo, Nanahoshi-san, Kougami-sensei was wondering where you were." I told him. He kept glaring at me like I did something bad to him. He slowly gets up and leaves quickly like he was trying to get away.

' _The hell is his problem?'_ I thought, relieving a loud sigh.

"Sorry to bother you Shibasaki-sensei." I apologized and bowed to him. He averts his eyes from me and went to his desk and started writing on some papers. I shrugged and went back to the classroom.

When I got back, Erika wasn't done with her introduction as figured. Kougami-sensei had his head propped up on his arm, trying to pay attention. Some students were asleep, a few were plugging their ears, Rina and Kana were totally absorbed in their friend's speech, and one guy was banging his head against the desk.

This is probably absolute torture for everyone.

I sat down at me desk and see the Sakuya was there covering his head. Suddenly I felt Takuto's hand gripping my arm. He gave me a glare with very dark auras surrounding him. I gave an awkward smile and turned my focused back to the front of the room. My eyes meet with Kougami-sensei's. I quickly turned my eyes away, trying to avoid his stares.

' _Why is he looking at me!?_ ' I wondered as the class continued with self introductions.

…

It was finally lunch and I was starving.

"You got any food today [Name]?" Takuto asked. I checked my bag and found out that there was nothing in my bag to eat.

"Nope! I left it at home!" I said laughing.

"Idiot! What am I suppose to eat? I'm broke!" Takuto shouted at me, angrily.

"It's not nice to shout at girls Takuto-san. Girls don't dig that." A low voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and see two boys behind me. One had light blonde hair, brown eyes, and a sly smile. The other had black hair and grey eyes.

"Shut up Miyabi!" Takuto shouted at the light blonde. Miyabi brushes it off and puts his arm around me.

"Why do you bother with a jerk like this? I am more suited and fun for you [Name]." Miyabi pulls my chin up towards him. "We can have so much fun together…" He slowly leans his head in. Then I head-butted him hard. He grabs his head in pain and squats down on the floor.

"Ugh pervert…" I muttered.

"That's a first…" he said in agony.

"Sorry [Name]-san." The other boy scratched his head awkwardly.

"It's okay Haruki-san." I smiled at him. Tanemura Haruki is the smartest and the nicest guy in the whole school. He's really popular with everyone especially with the girls. Too bad he's really oblivious to them. On the other hand, his best friend Miyabi is a playboy. He flirts with every girl he comes across constantly. He pisses me off the most.

"[Name]!" Sakiko called me out through the door. I abruptly left my seat and ran to Sakiko, almost tackling her to the ground.

"Sakiko, take me away from this hell!" I cried, clinging on to her like a monkey.

"Hey don't leave me with them!" Takuto shouts. "You, Sakuya, you're coming with us."

Sakuya stares at him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just come!" Takuto said, dragging Sakuya along with him.

….

"It's such a nice day out today!" Sakiko said happily as she ate her Inari sushi.

"I know right! I'm glad you made enough to feed all of us!" I slapped her back.

"Some reason I knew you were going to sleep in today and Takuto wouldn't even bother buying lunch but I didn't expect another person really." Sakiko awkwardly smiles at Sakuya who hasn't said a word the entire time. The only thing he said was thank you for sharing your food and that was all.

"Remind me why Takuto dragged him here?" Sakiko asked, looking questionably at Takuto.

"He was too shy to say 'thank you for sitting next to me so Erika doesn't and scaring her away,' so he dragged him to lunch as his thank you." I said. Then Takuto rubs both fists on both sides of my head.

"Idiot!" He shouted as he continues to rub his knuckles.

"Sorry for the ruckus Sakuya-san. Here have more rice balls!" Sakiko offered to him. He nods slowly and hesitantly grabs a rice ball. Suddenly screams from the halls were echoing in the courtyard. I turned to see what the fuss was about.

Two guys were walking in the hall, surrounded by girls. One guy had brown long hair and brown eyes, smirking as he walked with another boy who had olive hair with red-brownish eyes.

"Kyohei-san you are so cool!" one girl said to the brown-haired boy.

"Roberto-san is so nice!" another screamed.

"Who are they?" Takuto raised an eyebrow to the guys and looks at me but I shrugged not knowing who they are either.

"They introduced themselves this morning. Do you guys ever listen!?" Sakiko scolded us. "They are Rikudoh Kyohei, the famous singer/model and Prince Roberto Button of Altaria! They are going to study here for a year!" she explains.

"That is still drawing a blank." I scratched my head, trying to remember.

"Why do I even bother…" Sakiko sighs. "You're coming with me to get autographs!" she demanded and dragged me against my will. I reached my arms out, calling for help but Sakuya looks away and Takuto snickers as he watched.

"Rikudoh-san, Roberto-san, wait please!" she shouts on the top of her lungs. She gets ahead of them and makes them stop in front of us. "May I have an autograph please!" she said, bowing, extending her hands out that had a pen and notebook in them.

"Of course I will." Roberto smiles and takes the pen and notebook and writes. He passes it to Kyohei who does the same. He gives it back to her and then looks at me.

"Do you want an autograph too?" Yuzuki smiles at me. Wow he is handsome.

"Nah, no thanks, I'm good." I said. As I said that, everyone became silent and shocked at my respond.

"Are you serious [Last name]-senpai!?" one girl yelled at me.

"You reject an autograph from the one and only Rikudoh Kyohei and Roberto Button!?" another girl yelled at me.

"Wow, can everyone calm themselves. I'm not interested nor do I care. Besides, I don't even know them." I was getting irritated as all the girls were yelling at me.

"You should stop watching those learning cartoons with your siblings." Sakiko told me over the crowd.

"It's not my fault that my sisters' are 7 years-old!" I yelled at her. She rolls her eyes and drags me away from the screaming girls. When we can back, Takuto and Sakuya were holding in their laughter.

"Oh my god [Name] you're an idiot." Takuto tries to say, covering his mouth. Sakuya nods in agreement as he tries to not laugh. I glared at the both of them.

"Not funny!" I yelled at them. They both broke out laughing and started to roll on the ground.

"Well isn't it [Last name] [Name]." said a very deep voice behind me. I turned around and saw a man in a black suit and red tie with dark brown hair.

"Kamui-sensei…" I muttered under my breath. Kamui Kakeru-sensei is the scariest math teacher in the school. I had him when I was a freshman for math. That was a whole new level of hell. I can see why he is known as 'The Devil' among the students.

"I'm glad that I have you for your last year of high school [Last name]-san." He smirks evilly and walks away.

"Ha! You have 'The Devil' again!" Takuto laughs again. Then the bell rang, announcing that lunch is over.

Worst. Lunch. Ever.

…..

It was after school and Sakiko came into our classroom do discuss clubs.

"The tech club obviously." Takuto says bluntly as he packed his stuff. "How about you Sakuya?"

Wow on first name bases already. They became friends quick.

"Same." Sakuya answers with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm taking agriculture! Are you going to take art and choir again this year [Name]?" said Sakiko.

"Well it's my last year so yeah!" I said smiling. I love to drawing and I find choir fun. Even though I'm leaning to become a manga artist, I like to sing.

We said good-bye to each other and left to go to the club rooms.

…..

I went to choir first since they always run out of room fast. I quickly signed up for it on the list that was outside the room.

"Well looks like someone is back again this year." Erika's voice echoed behind me. I sighed and turned around to face her and the twins. "Thinking about getting a solo this year?"

"Solo?" I tilted my head confused.

"Amano-sensei said that all third years are getting at least one or two solos before they leave." Erika smirks. "But I don't think you have the talent to get even a little minor part." He laughs and her minions joined her.

"Wow, I care so much right now!" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and entered the room, going straight towards the tall blonde man in the back of the room.

"Amano-sensei, I'm here again!" I said to him with a big smile on my face. Amano Haruhito-sensei is my favorite teacher ever! He's a bit of a weirdo and total airhead but the dude knows his music especially on the piano.

"[Last name]-san welcome back! You're doing this club this year again." He smiles brightly at me. We talked about how it's my last year. "Well I'm happy that you're going to this again!" he pats my shoulder. I told him I have to go and told him goodbye. Then I was stopped by Kyohei on the way out.

"Oh it's the girl who didn't want my autograph." He said, having a mischievous grin. He grabs my chin pulls my head up to his face. "You have guts to deny me. You're very interesting."

"You shouldn't do that Kyohei!" a bright voice said next to him. Roberto was standing there, watching us with a grin. "It's rude to a lady." He said and pushes him away. He grabs my hand and kisses the back of it. "My, you are beautiful…" he said, leading me to tell me his name.

"[Last name] [Name]…" I told him.

"It's beautiful." He kisses my hand again.

"And both of you are creeping my out." I said, trying to sound cool even though I trying to hide my embarrassment. They took it and gaped at me like nobody has ever told them that before, not noticing my burning cheeks.

"Are you guys done blocking the door?" Amano-sensei's voice said behind me in a deep voice. He kind of looked like he was staring daggers at them but I wasn't sure. The two boys took a big step away from the door, looking a bit scared.

"You better go sign up for the art club before its full." He quickly changes his demeanor as he looked at me. I nodded, said my goodbyes and went to the art room.

…..

When I got there I noticed a guy with orange hair that I recognized standing at the front door.

"Ota-senpai!" I called out. The guy turns around and waves.

"Koro!" he smiles. Kisaki Ota-senpai graduated two years ago. We were in the art club together. He was really talented and got a scholarship to a top art university. Koro is a nickname he gave me. He said it's because I reminded him of a dog he used to have or something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was in the area and thought I should visit!" We talked a bit as I signed up. He apparently he was getting recognized already as an artist. He also gave me a few tips for college too.

I looked at the clock and saw it was past 4:30.

"I got to go pick up my sisters so I'll see you later Ota-senpai!" I said and left the building.

…..

I ran to the elementary school to pick up my fraternal twin sisters Ami and Yoko. As I got closer I saw Haruki standing at the gates.

"Haruki-san, what are you doing here?" I went up to him.

"Oh [Name]-san, I'm picking up my sister Sae. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for my sisters." I smiled. For some reason he blushes and turns away. I had a confused look on my face until I heard Yoko calling my name. As I looked over to the school building entrance, I see three girls running towards us.

"[Name]-nii this is our new friend Sae-chan!" Ami introduced a girl with black pig tails in a cute white shirt and a red skirt.

"It's nice to meet you Sae-chan!" I greeted to her but she runs towards Haruki and hides behind him.

"Sorry she's shy." He scratches his head, looking apologetic.

"It's fine!" I brushed it off. "I hope our sisters can be good friends." I tried to cheer him up. It seemed to have worked as his face became red with a little smile. I grabbed my sisters' hands, said good-bye and left for home.

….

When I got home, I took care of my sisters as my parents were working late again. It was hours of helping them with their homework, dinner watching TV, and going choirs. After taking care of everything, I forced my sisters to bed. I went to my room afterwards to relax.

"Today was a really long day." I complained out loud. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

 **4 Weeks Later…**

Only four weeks in and I'm already having a bad year.

Kougmani-sensei has given me the nickname Pouty because I pout all the time, mostly because of my grades. Kamui-sensei is giving me a hard time because I'm bad a math and makes fun of me for it. Miyabi-san is flirting with me even more than usual, making me uncomfortable.

But in all everything is fine. Sakuya is actually talking with us now. He and Takuto are getting along like brothers. He isn't all protective of himself when it comes to Sakiko and I. He seemed more relaxed but if other girls touch him, he runs to the nurse's office. I follow him there and help give him medicine. Sometimes I sneak in some healthy drink with come caffeine in it for Shibasaki-sensei to help him stay awake. I leave a note too so he knows it's from me.

The art club was on Tuesdays and Thursdays while choir was on the other days. Ota-senpai texts me all the time and gives me tips on my drawings. Amano-sensei has made choir fun this year again and also giving me tips about my range.

I'm starting to get to know Kyohei-san and Roberto who is also in the choir, as classmates but they are still flirtatious with me so I have to yell at them most of the time to not do that. My sisters' have made a new friend. And Erika still hates me so not everything is down in flames.

Then one day after the art club was over, I opened my locker and found a letter addressed to me. I looked around to see if anyone nearby but nobody was. I opened it and saw that there was one sentence on it.

 _ **I cannot hold my feeling for you anymore. Please meet me behind the gym after school.**_

Oh man, school was over a long time ago. Man, club really does take some time. Good thing my sisters are athletes so I don't have worry about picking them up till later. I hope whoever-it-is, is still there I grabbed my stuff and went to the back of the gym to see who wanted to meet me.

When I got there, I saw….

 **So who is it? You decide who you want first! The one mostly wanted will get to be first!**

 **Is it….**

 **Hirukawa Takuto (LLFTX)**

 **Kougami Yamato (MFW)**

 **Shibasaki Ren (MFW)**

 **Nanahoshi Sakuya (TLSL)**

 **Miyabi (EITM)**

 **Tanemura Haruki (DDIWT)**

 **Roberto Button (BMP)**

 **Rikudoh Kyohei (SITS)**

 **Kamui Kakeru (10DWMD)**

 **Amano Haruhito (10DWMD)**

 **Kisaki Ota (KBTBB)**

 **Please leave a review or send my a message on who should go!**


	2. Takuto Part 1

**Takuto Part 1**

"Takuto?" I said surprised that he was there, the one waiting for me. "You're the one who left this in my locker?" I asked.

He doesn't reply and strides towards me. He was towering over me, looking down with such serious eyes I've never seen before. It was making my heart thump hard. This look was,somehow making me feel all shy. I looked down to avoid his state but he grabs my chin and lifts my head to meet his gaze again.

"I've been hiding it for so long…" he whispered, touching my cheek. "Now I've finally get to have you all to myself…" he leans in. As I close my eyes, there was a loud crash behind us. I turned and looked over and there was a little white cat who had knocked over some flower pot. Then I realized what I was doing. I pushed him back and covered my face in embarrassment.

' _Holy crap what was I about to do!?'_ I freaked out in my head. ' _He's one of my best friends. He is an ass, lazy, and rude but he is also sweet and kind and...Damn what am I thinking!? Stop [Name] stop it!'_ I began to tell at myself internally.

"Hey…" he said a bit annoyed.

"Oh look at the time! I have to pick up my sisters! Later!" I ran out and headed towards my sisters' elementary school.

…

" _Takuto…" my breathing was heavy as I hugged Takuto._

" _[Name]...I love you….I love you…" he said in between the kisses he gave me. He kissed me passionately on my lips then to my eyelids, my cheeks, and every part of my face towards my neck. I kissed him back the same way. Then I heard a sudden beeping._

" _What is that Takuto?" I asked when I turned to see where it was coming from. I looked back at him but he was gone._

I yelled when I hit the floor. It was just a dream.

"Oh god, what kind of dream was that!? I don't see him that way!...do I?" I said, thinking about the dream. I looked over to the clock and see that I need to get ready for school.

When I got to my class, Takuto was being harassed by the girls again. For some reason, I felt disgusted at them.

"Hey yo Erika, Miyabi said you were a fat slob that nobody wanted to sleep with. Even he doesn't want to touch you." I said behind her.

"What did that Fox say!?" she shrieked and marched towards Miyabi's desk.

"Thanks…" Takuto grumbled. I didn't say anything and just sat in my seat. I didn't look back at him. I heard I'm call my name but Mr. Kogami burst in the classroom and ordered everyone to sit. I felt my shoulder was tapped. I gaze behind me and I saw Takuto handing me a piece of paper.

I took and I opened the paper hesitantly.

 **We need to talk**

I turned a bit and nodded my head. He nods back and went back on to the lesson.


	3. Takuto Part 2

**Takuto Part 2**

After the lesson we went to a quiet hallway, away from everyone. My heart was beating so hard in my chest, I felt like it was going to give out. 'Calm yourself [Name], it was just a dream. I'll tell him I don't feel the same and go back to being best of friends!' When I opened my mouth Takuto bowed to me.

"Forget what I said." he said bluntly and comes back up from his bow. "It was a joke. I wanted to see how you react and it seemed that I went to far so let's forget shall we?" he said it so bluntly like he has been rehearsing.

"What the hell is wrong with?" I asked harshly. Joke? What in earth was going threw his head?

"I'm sorry. You...can hurt me if you want." he said closing his eyes calmly as if he is waiting for it.

'I should hit him. I really want to.' I thought about it but for some reason I can't. "I can't." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, just...don't ever do that ever again okay. If it happens again...it will hit you where it hurts the most of you know what I mean." I raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly looks down and walks away quickly. I hurried behind him and went back to class.

…

"Waaahhhh!" Sakiko cried in my lap during lunch time. "I can't believe he did this to me!? I thought we were fine! Why!?" she cried loudly.

"Is she okay?" Sakuya asked brining his lunch with Takuto.

"Did this one dump her too?" Takuto asked.

"Don't say it so casually!" Sakiko sat up and yelled at him.

"Who?" Sakuya asked not understanding the situation.

"Her three month college boyfriend dumped her over text today." I answered as I petted her hair. "It's okay Sakiko. There are so many fish in the sea." I tried to call her down.

"Get over it Sakiko. He wasn't worth your time. He treated you like trash and flirted with other girls right in front of your face." Takuto said eating his bread.

"Don't forget sleeping with older women." I pointed out.

"Wasn't some of the married?" Takuto asked but before I could answer Sakiko cried even louder.

"There, there, everything will be fine…" I said for the tenth time. This happens to all the boys she dates. They date for a few months then she gets dumped for not putting out. They all have been college guys and as the pattern follows, there will be non-stop crying for a few days.

"You have poor taste in men Sakiko." Saukya said eating Pockey.

"Don't remind me…" she whines and covers her tearful face into my lap.

"Here is so bread. You're going to pass out from taking care of her." Takuto shoves bread in front of me face. I felt my cheeks heat up but I quickly ignored it and took a bite out of the bread. Then he takes the bread and takes a bite of where I bit it.

'That's an indirect kids in a way isn't it?' I felt my cheeks heat up even more. To cover my embarrassment I looked down but I see Sakiko looking at me with a surprised look on her face. I quickly looked away from her and looked up at the sky.

Sakiko slowly gets up blocking the view of the sky. She had this dark aura around her as she looks down at me.

"Something wrong Sakiko?" Sakuya asked. Without a word she became furious.

"GIRL TALK NOW!" she shouted and drags me away from the guys and takes me to the girls bathroom. "What on earth was that!?" her voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Sakiko we are in public…" I whines but she didn't care as she asks a thousand questions to me.

"Why were you blushing? How did that even happen? Why? Why? Why? How? When? Where? What did he do to you my poor child!?" she shook me.

"What are you even talking about!?" I tried to deny it.

"You actually blushed at Takuto. You really became embarassed by him!" Sakiko said in disbelief. "What happened between the two of you?" I sighed and decided to tell her everything.

After I told her the story her mouth dropped. She didn't blink for a little bit. I waved my hand in front of her, I snapped my fingers, and clapped my hands but she seemed to be stuck in shock.

"THAT JERK!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "How dare make fun of those kinds of feelings!? That's it he is going to lose a pair!" she raised her sleeves up preparing to fight him. As she tried to go, I held onto her and tried to pull her away from the exit.

"Don't do this me!" I shouted.

"I have to as one of the main duties of being your bestest friend in the whole wide world and according to the laws of friendship!" she tried to push my off.

"What the hell!?" I said.

"You should have punched him in the face it something. Why did you let him go!?" she asked.

"I don't know...I just couldn't that's all." I answered the best I could.

"Oh I see…" she said like she understood. "You couldn't punch a person who you care about so you didn't." she crossed her arms. "You didn't do it because you L-I-K-E LIKE him."

"Don't say it so loud! People have ears you know!" I scolded her.

"I don't care! I'm...actually happy for you!" her attitude changed instantly.

"What!?" I asked as I was confused now.

"When was the last time you liked someone that much? Fourth grade?" she said smiling like a crazy person. "This is fantastic! You have grown into an actually girl!" she hugged me.

"What do you mean girl? I have always been a girl?" I asked.

"You're still a virgin so you're not woman...yet." she said it bluntly.

"How rude…" I said harshly and she laughed.

"Well I guess we have to go back now before the guys worry about us." she laughed. I don't think they would worry so much. When Sakiko says girl talk then it's a talk between is girls. If one of them listened to us then they are so dead. Never reject or disrespect girl talk.

As we left the bathroom we bumped into the last person I ever wanted to see. Erika and her followers were standing in front of us with an angry smile.

"So you like Takuto too?" she said twitching.

"...please don't tell." I bowed my head.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakiko whispered into my ear.

"If he finds out then our friendship is over. He already made fun of me. I don't want that ever again." I whispered back.

"I am going to ruin your life [Name]. He's mine not yours." she said so angrily but then she gave an evil smirk like she came up with something. "I know. I'm pretty sure telling him will ruin your friendship right? Then you both are going to follow my every demand!" she gave an evil laugh. Sakiko and I looked at each other confused but afraid when she ment by that.


	4. Takuto Part 3

**Takuto Part 3**

For a week I followed Erika's every demand. I was her lap dog. I carried her stuff from school to her house. Whatever is in her bag weighs a ton. I dragged myself as I carried her stuff on my back off the school property.

"Wow how weak you are [Last Name]-san!" Erika laughed from above.

"So weak!" the twins joined in.

"How sad this is!" Erika smirk and took a picture of me on her phone. "Where's Sakiko? She has my diet soda…"

"I got it! Here, Erika." Sakiko said handing the soda to her. Erika smirked and opened the soda. Then the soda sprayed all over her face. Sakiko and I burst into laughter as Erika freaked out.

"You animal! What is wrong with you!?" she screeched.

"Chillax Erika, it's only a joke. You can't be so uptight all the time. Have a little fun." Sakiko said, helping me with Erika's stuff.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled again.

"Hey guys, Erika." Takuto appeared but had a distance away from Erika.

"Takuto!" Erika screamed with her eyes becoming hearts. "You are not going to believe this, but [Last Name]-" she started to talk but then Sakiko and I pushed her away and were strangely way to close to Takuto.

"Tak-kun, I heard there was a new shop that has pork noodles, wanna go?" Sakiko asked to distract him.

"Can't. Got A LOT of homework to do." he said with a what-are-you-doing look. "Why are guys so close?"

"Because we are besties Tak-kun! Always and forever will be be...besties." I said trying to keep a smile. My heart has never beat this much before but this is for the best. I can't let him find out. Takuto just stares at us without a word.

"Takuto, are we going?" Sakuya appeared next to him with that stoic look as always.

"...yeah." Takuto whispers and walks away, avoiding eye contact with all of us. Sakuya waved bye to us and followed Takuto out of school.

"Boy, they are the best of friends huh. It's about time Takuto found one." Sakiko said smiling. Takuto moved here during middle and because of his attitude he didn't get along with other people. I am happy that he's found a guy friend. But, I felt a little jealous. Sakuya has him all to himself most of the time now than I.

"You're staring too long girl." Sakiko nudge me in the arm.

"Am not!" I yelled at her. Everyone in the school courtyard heard me and were looking at me.

"Don't yell [Last Name]," Kamui-sensei said going past me. "You're disturbing others." he chuckled. Man, I hate him.

…

Sakiko and I went to my house to do homework together after dropping Erika's stuff at her home. Since we we're doing the same subject for science we decided to do it together or else fail the class are not graduate.

"Your room is always messy with drawings." Sakiko said picking up the lose papers on the floor. "But, I wish I can draw like this though. Have you entered any contest yet?"

"I've been busy with school, clubs, and taking care of my siblings." I answered as I took out my physics homework. "Right now the art room is being remodeled so the president is trying to find a new room to use so I don't have to go, but homework is too much."

"Is it because your sensei's don't like you?"

"Basically." I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. We tried to do our homework together, but Sakiko fell asleep after an hour so I decided to draw. I drew without much thought, but when I stopped there were many different faces of Takuto. I quickly crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. I drew again, but it was Takuto again with different animal ears. I kept doing this five more times until I finally screamed in frustration.

"Woah, what? What happened?" Sakiko woke up instantly.

"I...I have to go pick up my siblings!" I lied and left the house, slamming the door behind me.

Man, I have an hour left. Why am I like this? Why can't he leave my mind? Why do I like him so much? This so hard!

"Hey! [First Name]-san!" I saw Haruki running behind me and when he caught up he still had that all-star smile that swung the girls over...except me of course. "What are you doing? Your sisters' clubs aren't done yet."

"Just felt like walking around is all?" I said until I caught him just staring at me. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh...it's just...I've never seen you in regular clothes before…" he scratched his neck nervously and was looking away with his face all red. I was just wearing a plaid flannel with a black spaghetti strap shirt and skinny jeans. I don't see the I didn't understand what that meant so I let it slip and continued to walk and talk with him.

"[First Name]," I heard someone call me. I looked behind and see Takuto there with a bag of groceries. He looks between me and Haruki and then back to me as a scowl appeared on his face. He suddenly drops the bag and rushes towards me. He grabs my wrist and drags me away from Hikaru.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry, let's talk later, okay!?" I shouted back at him. I couldn't get out of Takuto's grip, even so I kept struggling. Then he pulls me into an alley and shoves up against the wall. He slams his hands on the wall near my head and leans in.

"What were you doing with him?" he asked in a low tone I have never heard before.

"Why? Is it wrong to talk to a classmate?" I said a little bit scared.

"Not when you are so close and looking all 'googly eyed' and laughing at his lame jokes!" his voice raised. He grabs my chin and forced it up to so I could see his face more. "Do you like him?" he asked through his teeth. I didn't say anything, but stared at him. "Do you like him!?" he yelled and that's when I pushed him away.

"What's it to you!?" I yelled back. "Are you jealous!?" he didn't say anything and he didn't look at me either. "You said it was all a joke. It was all a lie! Now, get off my back! I can hang out with however I want!" I turned to leave until I was pulled back and his arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tightly. I felt his face in the crook of my neck.

"I didn't mean it." he said softly. "I didn't mean what I said, when I said it was a joke. I was scared to tell you at first, but I didn't want to regret telling and I didn't want to say it too late. When I did I felt scared that you wouldn't feel the same so I lied. I didn't want to hurt you. I thought you would blow it off or something and I would forget that it happened. After seeing you with him, I couldn't help it."

I was speechless, like literally speechless. My mouth was so dry and my throat hurt from yelling too loudly. So instead of talking, I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away he kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back with all my might as he pins me up against the wall. Time stopped, it felt like eternity kissing him.

It felt magical.


	5. Takuto Part 4

**Takuto Part 4**

It's been two weeks since that. We've been acting normally at school, but afterwards was completely different. I would leave my clubs early and sneak behind the school and meet up with him for our little secret dates. We weren't ready for anyone to find out yet or else hell Will break loose. Erika will torture me and Sakiko will forever beg for details since she has nothing else to do. Everyone else will tease us and we both hate being teased. Only each other we can since we are together.

It was thrilling sneaking around and just hang out with him. We snuggle with each other, talk about middle school memories, college, and just a quiet, peaceful time. Sometimes we would make out and nothing further than that since neither of us are ready to 'take it to the next level'. We are too young and we just started dating, nothing to rush about.

I still carried stuff for Erika. I had to do something about this problem to get her off my back. Sakiko and I decided to lie to her in the bathroom where no one can interrupt us.

"So you're saying that you fell out of love for him?" she repeated what I said.

"Yes, exactly!" Sakiko put her arm around her and patted her shoulder. "You know how kids these days are? In love one day and not the next!" she laughed. Erika pinched her hand and moved it away with a look of disgust.

"How do I know you don't like him anymore? How about you look me in the eyes and say 'I don't like Takuto anymore'?" she smiled. "Don't look away or even redeem mentioning his name! Now say it." I was hesitant. I was scared because I'll be lying about my feelings, but I promised that we would tell anyone until we are ready. I took a deep breathe and repeated what she said.

"I don't like Takuto anymore." I looked her straight in the eye, didn't turn away and hoped that I didn't turn red.

"Really, really?" she asked.

"Really, really." I repeated. Erika just stared at me, didn't even move. Finally, she smiled.

"Fine." she said and turned on her heels. "Let's go." she ordered the twins and then left the bathroom with their noses high. We looked outside to see if they were gone and checked the bathroom just in case anyone was there. When found it empty we screamed and hugged and high five each other.

"No more!" we chanted as we grabbed each other and jumped up and down. We looked each other's arms and skipped out of the bathroom back to our classrooms. When I said goodbye to Sakiko I went to my class and see Takuto with a very angry face.

"Hey Tak-kun, what's wrong?" I called out to him. He suddenly looked at me and his face became even more angry and he walked towards me.

"I can't believe you." he hissed at me. "When I finally, finally had you, you were just playing around with me. I should have known better. You don't take anything seriously." he walked away.

"Wait, Takuto! Takuto!" I shouted his name over and over, but he was gone. People were looking at me so I hid back in the room. I caught sight of Erika laughing, watching me. And that's when I walked up to her and grabbed her collar.

"What the hell did you do!?" I yelled at her. She giggled and raised her phone. She pressed a button and she played our conversation.

"Wanted proof. I double checked with him and he said he didn't like you and so I was like 'same for her too'. I played it, he got angry, now no more." she laughed. Then I slapped her, making her go down into the floor and then I got on top of her and slapped her over and over again until I was pulled off.

….

"Why were you two fighting?" the principal asked politely.

Erika' cheeks were red like apples and my hair was a mess from her ripping it out. We didn't look at each other or the principal. We looked away, trying not to see one another it or else hell will be unleashed.

"Answer the principal's question girls." Kougami- sensei ordered us, but we stayed quiet.

"You have to tell me or else I'll have to call your parents…" the principal said leaning back into his chair.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Erika and I said at the same time leaning forward to his desk.

"My parents will kill me if I even called on for being late!" said Erika.

"My parents will…." I tried to come up with an excuse. My parents are pretty chill about things, but I never got into trouble so I don't know what will even happen. "Will destroy me!" I said cringing a bit.

"...Yeah I don't believe that [Last Name]-san." the principal smiled calmly.

"Yeah, me either." I said downcasted.

"So, will you tell me." he continued to smile while reaching the phone.

"[First and Last Name] is crazy! She just attacked me without any reason! I suggested that we expel her." she have a fake smile.

"No, you are! She caught me confessing an unrequited love, (well maybe not, I don't know since he confessed to me first, but took it back saying it was a joke), but she did and forced me and my friend, Sakiko, to be her little pack mules! So we decided to lie to her to get her off our backs so I said it didn't like him anymore. Then she said I have to say this without having my expression show that I was lying or else she wouldn't believe me. When I got back to class my now ex-boy- I mean my crush found out and got angry at me because she recorded it!" I said it all in one breathe. When I was don't I was out of breathe.

"Wow, Pouty...you actually have feelings!" Kougami-sensei said impressed.

"How are you a teacher?" I asked him and he shrugs, I rolled my eyes and went back to the principal.

"Why did she record it?" he asked.

"Because she's a freaking psychopath!" I pointed at Erika.

"No I am not! You are! Sir, I have no idea what she is talking about. She's obviously delusional, sir and needs medical attention."

"Says the one who shows her love for guy who pretty much shows that he hates you and not even the slightest bit interested in a spoiled little girl!"

"Oh really just watch me! I'll have him! And then I'm gonna rub it in your face!"

"Oh, yeah, we go for it, but I know that he is going to reject you no matter what!"

"Girls, girls!" the principal raised his voice. When leaned back in our chairs and looked away from each other. "Its obvious that you two have problems with each other. I am going to have to call your parents about this or else it will get worse." he said. We both groaned as he dialed the numbers one by one.


End file.
